A number of travel toothbrush units have been developed. See for example Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,818, Manfredi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,574, Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,750 and Roth, Swiss Patent No. 246,842. Typically, these devices employ a removable cover or cap for enclosing the toothbrush between uses. As illustrated by several of the above references, these caps may include a clip to secure the unit to the user's pocket in a manner similar to a pen. Often, the handle of the apparatus is used to store toothpaste or other dentifrice, which is to be applied to the toothbrush. However, the previously known dental units have been limited to carrying a single dentifrice.
In recent years, increased concern for dental care has caused a demand for a large number of dental care products, including various toothpastes, gels, mouthwashes, rinses and dental flosses. Unfortunately, however, none of the portable dental units which are currently known are capable of carrying at least two types of dentifrices plus dental floss. Moreover, none of these apparatuses provides storage for a rinse or gargle. As a result, the typical traveler must separately pack and carry two or more different dental items. This can be inefficient, messy and annoying.